


Futa White Rose Petals

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been dating for awhile now, both girls were greatly in love with each other while one of them housed a rather unusual appendage that spiced up their sex lives immensely. Ruby Rose was a Futanari; a Dickgirl, and Weiss loved having fuck her with it and fill her full of cum. Enjoying it so much she decided to share the glory with her other female family members such as her sister Winter Schnee and her mother Willow Schnee, both of whom needed a good dicking. Thankfully that's what Weiss brought her girlfriend over for the weekend for.





	Futa White Rose Petals

  
  
  
  
  


**Futa White Rose Petals**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter One: Welcome Into the Family**

 

*******

“Ruby, I keep telling you it’ll be fine. Stop worrying already would you?” Weiss Schnee said exasperatedly as she walked alongside her girlfriend in red Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old hyperactive little optimist with a streak of childish naivete.

Ruby was a fifteen year old huntress student at the academy of Beacon, she currently wore an elegant red women's dress fashionable in design that covered her thighs and elegantly decorated her top. She looked as if she were heading into a designer party with how ornate her dress was, but truthfully she hated wearing something as fashionable as this. The cute little girl slumped her shoulders and sighed knowing it was just to appease her girlfriend Weiss and impress her older sister and mother. They had been dating for well over a year now and while they were serious about each other Ruby would often chide Weiss for being so refined and proper, even in the wake of their raunchy bedroom antics.

Weiss Schnee herself was a seventeen year-old huntress student from the same school of Beacon. In contrast to Ruby’s childish demeanor and exuberant energy Weiss was more patient, calculating, refined, and prone to short fits of anger in regards to her lover’s antics. Ruby would get under her skin at times and others Weiss would play foil to her rambunctiousness. They still loved each other though despite all the chaos that came with it, especially since Ruby had a little secret of her own hidden underneath that skirt of hers. It was something that only Weiss, Ruby’s sister Yang and their father Tai Yang knew about that nobody else did. It's one of the reasons their sex life was so amazing; Ruby Rose had a futanari cock along with her vagina. She was a dickgirl and an extremely virile one at that, Weiss wondered when would be a good time to start having more unprotected sex with her without having to take birth control pills. Taking it raw felt utterly amazing every time.

Shivering she brought her attention back to the matter at hand; calming her girlfriend down so she doesn’t have a meltdown in front of her successful family  members. Weiss wore an ivory version of Ruby’s ‘Lovely Lady’ outfit, with the addition of wearing a white hat over her head and gloves over her hands, she was fashionably dressed for perfection like always.

“Like I said, relax, they’re not so judgemental, Ruby. Mom and Winter are two of the sweetest, if not strictest, women I know in my life and I wouldn’t feel right not introducing you to them.” Weiss added stroking Ruby’s cheek as they walked down the airport pathway heading to their high luxury car waiting to take them to her manor.

“Oooohh, Weiss, I can’t help it. We’re going to meet your big shot Atlas commander sister and rich company owning mother. Nervous just comes with the territory here, I need to relieve some stress. Can you help me out?” Ruby asked cutely making Weiss giggle as she cupped her chin lifting up her head up to face hers directly.

The high-class Schnee Heiress leaned in closely to her girlfriend pressing her lips into Ruby’s for a sweet and loving lesbian kiss that made the redhead relax a bit more as they arrived at the car ahead of them. A pair of servants opened up the doors ushering them in, it was then that Weiss let go and pulled Ruby inside while they went about stuffing the luggage into the trunk and giving them some privacy.

“That felt good, I feel better, hee hee. I think I’ll feel even more at ease if you ‘tend to a certain something’, if you know what I mean?” Ruby goaded gesturing down to her pelvis and lifting up her skirt.

Weiss rolled her eyes and reached her right hand over to press the button bringing up the divider in the limousine, she knew that the servants aimed to bring them to the manor and felt no need to tell them. What was important right now was tending to her nervous wreck of a girlfriend.

“You’re insatiable, you know that.” Weiss commented letting Ruby pull up her skirt revealing her already erect member sticking out from her crotchless satin red panties. Ruby leaned back against the seat getting comfortable as Weiss leaned over and removed her hat from her head.

She smacked her lips tastily as she looked at Ruby’s long turgid futanari member standing proudly before her. She never tired of seeing it; long and slightly curved standing at about nine inches with several in girth, Ruby had her balls inside of her body leaving her pussy unobscured entirely. There’s also the fact that the semen she produced was not only rich in volume and potency but also addictively delicious to boot, Additionally the soft skin of her phallus was perhaps the smoothest organic appendage in the world, at least in Weiss’s opinion anyway. Ruby perhaps had the greatest futanari cock of all time and it belonged to her.

“Mmhh, looks like that nervousness  you were feeling made your too horny to walk around with. Let your girlfriend Weiss-cream take care of that, Ruby.” Weiss purred feeling turned on.

“Hehehe, okay.~” Ruby squealed as she felt Weiss’s soft ungloved hands roam gently along her groin feeling up her smooth pelvis. This caused Ruby to shudder at the sensation of her soft light-skinned hands, Weiss’s fingers stroked the area around her dick softly seizing her up before moving them over to her aching shaft. She wrapped her fingers around the base sealing both in a tender grip making Ruby gasp at the sensation of her smooth skin.

Weiss breathed excitedly and leaned in close pressing her lips against the smooth light pink head of her girl-dick, parting open her lips she started sweetly kissing around Ruby’s cockhead making her gasp lightly as she peppered it with smooches.

“Hmmh, mmhh.~” Weiss hummed as she kissed here and there.

“Weiss…..!~” Ruby gasped reaching up to pull down the tip of her dress peeling down the strapless front exposing her tits to her girlfriend. She had a nice growing pair of B-cups blossoming into large teardrop breasts that Weiss liked to suck on from time to time.  

Her eyes glanced at them feeling the temptation to feed from it until she felt Ruby’s member twitch inside her hands. Smirking coyly she started softly pumping both her hands up and down her dick stroking the soft girly skin of it into upward pumps. This made Ruby begin to pant in pleasure as Weiss continued stroking her lightly. The heiress knew how to work it alright, she had so much practice with Ruby that her knowledge of the male genitalia was unrivaled. Ironic that it didn’t come from an actual man though.

Weiss’s hands started pumping faster creating soft stroking sounds that went with the sensation of Ruby’s phallic skin being jerked and tugged in up and down fashion. The redheaded girl gripped the leather-clad seats tightly huffing more intensely as it went on. Weiss knew her girlfriend  needed to relieve the pressure, but she was sure that Ruby wanted a blowjob instead. Who was she to deny her that wish. Leaning over to where her head hovered above the smooth enlarged tip of her length Weiss parted her lips wide open and plopped her head down on top of it swallowing into her warm inviting lips.

“Mmnh!~ Weiss….!” Ruby breathed out huffing even harder making her breasts bounce with her chest as she felt Weiss’s mouth swallow her cockhead inside.

The Schnee heiress lowered her eyes into half-lidded bedroom eyes and sealed her warm wet lips around the crown of Ruby’s dick. She removed one hand from her shaft keeping the other one still stroking the middle area of her penis and began bobbing her head up and down on it. Soft wet  sucking sounds arose just as the car began to move, Weiss knew her servants wouldn’t dare disturb a private moment and felt glad they understood how she liked to treat her lesbian lover.

“Mmh mh mh mh mhh mhhhh!~” Weiss hummed as she sucked the tip of Ruby’s dick lightly making her head bob rapidly on top of it. Each time her wet lips popped off of a wet portion of that dick Weiss instantly swallowed it back up sending pleasurable chills up Ruby’s spine. The girl gently tossed about huffing loudly as this sensational fellatio continued.

Her lips continued popping wetly on and off the top part of Ruby’s dick, the redheaded girl looked out the side windows noticing the outward pristine beauty of Atlas as they drove on the freeway. Her face was red with pleasure and she reached down the hold the back of Weiss’s head goading into her going further. Weiss obliged her girlfriend and removed her hand before widening her mouth and plunging herself down even  more!

“Aaaaghh!~” Ruby squealed out bucking her pelvis upward into Weiss’s face feeling the girl suck hard at the five inches of dick now inside of her mouth.

Weiss closed her eyes completely and ground her face into Ruby’s pelvis savoring the taste and feel of her dick pushing into her throat again. She nudged herself even further taking in inch after inch making Ruby’s futa phallus throb readily with impulses of pleasure. Weiss could tell it was throbbing and worked to take in all of Ruby’s smooth spongy girl dick into the back of her throat. She hummed vibrating her throat muscles around it as her nose reached the surface of the redhead’s waist. She kept it there for a solid few seconds making Ruby pant hotly holding onto Weiss’s head for dear life. She was about to cum and she knew it, Weiss knew it as well judging by how much her penis throbbed inside of her gullet.

“Mmhhh, hmm.~” Weiss mewled as she ran her tongue around Ruby’s dick tasting and sucking it gingerly easily pushing Ruby over the edge until she started furiously bobbing her head into her laps blowing her dick hard!

“Nnggaaaahhh!~” Ruby hollered out with face red and mouth smiling agape. She bucked her pelvis upward lightly smacking it into Weiss’s face nearly causing her to choke . Weiss stayed the course and sucked extra hard on Ruby’s phallus feeling the inevitable eruption of her dick follow. Ruby groaned loudly behind closed teeth as the surge of sperm came rushing down her shaft to pour out into Weiss’s throat!

“Mmmhh! Mmnh! Hmmm!~” Weiss kept her wet lips sealed on the soft baby-soft skin of Ruby’s convulsing phallus. Her throat filled up with thick splashes of seed resulting in a loud swallowing of every single globule as it down her mouth. Weiss even tilted her head back to make sure Ruby’s sperm went down the hatch more smoothly, she mewled in taste as she swallowed the rest of her ejaculation down her mouth gulping loudly.

*Gulp!..Gulp…..Gulp!*

Ruby finally came down from her orgasmic high and felt her member soften somewhat as Weiss slowly pulled her wet cum-coated lips off of her member smacking her lips with a tasty sigh.

“Aah, delicious like always. The load was a bit bigger than yesterday, I guess you’ve been saving it quite a bit, huh Ruby?” Weiss guessed seeing Ruby’s panting face nod back to her wearing a satisfied yet goofy smile.

“Thank you, Weiss.” She murmured barely cognizant as her member became mildly softened just in time to arrive at the Schnee manor.

“Well, it looks like we’re here. Let’s make ourselves presentable and please try to contain your short sword in front of them. At least until we’re alone together in a private room.” Weiss started receiving a curt nod from Ruby as she pulled back her skirt and adjusted it over her body.

The car slowed to a halt just outside a large  luxury manor colored in pristine white and translucent ice blue. It was designed with modern sensibilities and high-class style, Ruby was in awe of it as she glued her face to the window looking at it from inside. Weiss tapped her shoulder and led her out of the car to stand ready and dressed appropriately as they prepared to meet the family members Schnee.

“Uh, Weiss, you got a little something right there on your cheek.” Ruby pointed out noticing a small dabble of cum still on the lower right side of her face, she quickly leaned in and ran her tongue along it soaking it up and tasting her own cum.

“Mmhh, I do taste good.” Ruby chirped cutely making Weiss blush hot red recoiling from her.

“Ruby. Not in front of everyone, I said wait until we get our own room, okay?” Weiss seethed making her bashfully step back smiling nervously.

“Right this way, ma’am. Mistress Master Schnee is expecting you in the dining hall.” A random servant said to Weiss and Ruby receiving nods from them just before they started walking inside of the mansion heading towards the inner sanctum where servant after servant opened large grandiose doors for them.

“Wow. So fancy.” Ruby squealed childishly making Weiss chuckle a little bit as they made their way forward into the estate. Ruby saw servant after servant inside dressed with dignity and grace, each and every one went about working welcoming them into Weiss’s beautiful ivory bedroom. They left their things and waited for the bellhops to bring the luggage into it and set everything down.

The moment all their belongings were in place Ruby was led by the hand by Weiss to go and meet her elder sister Winter Schnee, who was mentioned by the kindly butler Klein to be in the ballroom further up ahead. Along the way Ruby gushed at the collection of thick silver power armors and various ornate weapons lining the halls, once she passed by a family portrait showing a young Weiss with her family Ruby frowned at seeing none of them smile outside of the young boy.

Weiss picked up on this and spoke to her while affectionately holding her right hand tightly.

“That’s us, the boy is Whitley; my younger brother. I know what it looks like, but our father is ancient history now since his passing. I was surprised to find myself grieving for him, a complete asshole he may be but he still gave birth to me and Winter and Whitley. In fact I don't know why Mother even kept this family portrait anyway, it only reminds us how bad we had if we couldn’t even smile in this.” Weiss explained eyeing the painting curiously before turning to Ruby and cupping her chin up into her hand before leaning in to kiss her on the  lips again.

Ruby softly mewled pleasantly and kissed back leading into a somewhat heated exchange between their lips. They breathed hotly with wet gasps of saliva as their mouths sucked each other up in an oral tug of war. Ruby brought her hands around Weiss’s shoulders pulling her even deeper and making the princess hike up  one of her legs to curl along her sides. She felt her heel tap the back of buttocks as they deepen the embrace, Ruby brought her hands down to her buttocks keeping her up closely to her body while she ground herself against Weiss’s frame. Their tongues meshed wetly and hungrily for another couple of minutes until Ruby pulled herself off before she can get an erection. She hated having to ‘cure’ that problem whenever she and her girlfriend got frisky.

“Ahem, let’s put a cork on that feeling for right now, okay? At least until after you met my  mother and my older sister Winter. They’re really interested in meeting you, Ruby. Come.” Weiss said with a fierce blush making Ruby smile as she took her hand in with hers and was led along the pristine hallway to go into the ballroom.

**

“Woooow!” Ruby gushed with starstruck eyes as they arrived in the spacious high-quality ballroom space where there stood a lone white piano just up ahead on the stage. “You have all the coolest stuff, Weiss. The only thing missing is a spaceship, please tell me you don't have one of those.”

Weiss giggled loudly and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t put it past Atlas to have one, but we don't. Oh wait, is that...it is!” Weiss gushed pointing over to the stage where both girls saw a refined-looking woman wearing a white military outfit sitting at the piano. Ruby noted that she resembled her girlfriend nearly completely save for being older,taller, and more womanly in figure.

Weiss smiled fondly when realizing who she was and hastily tugged Ruby along with her to go and greet her sister, Winter Schnee.

“Winter!” Weiss called out surprising Ruby and catching the attention of the woman making her turn her head to see them. She flashed a small smile and stepped off of the stage to go greet them.

Ruby couldn’t help but feel impressed by looking at Weiss’s older sister, she was beautiful, refined, well endowed, and just oozed an air of finesse about her that you don't normally see in other women. Her member twitched unexpectedly when drinking in the sight of her body, Winter had a slim waist and moderately wide pair of hips accentuating her full size of tits being confined by the Atlas uniform she was in. The way her hair beautifully looked with a bun and curly bang over the side of her face radiated with icy beauty.

“Weiss, I don't dare to bonk you on the head for speaking out so loudly, but I’m certainly feeling tempted to.” Winter said in a somewhat harsh tone that made Weiss feel embarrassed with herself and giggle nervously before clearing her throat.

“Sorry, I just go excited at seeing you. I thought you’d still be a day away from arriving, anyway, this is my girlfriend Ruby. I told you about her over the Scroll.” Weiss introduced making Ruby blush a bit as she greeted her in her usual quirky manner.

“Hiii?~ I’m Ruby Rose, pleased to meet you.” Ruby greeted with cordiality making Winter grin as she took her hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine, I’m glad my sister found a significant other that’s a foil to her stuffiness like you are with your energy.” Winter said making Weiss feel embarrassed and Ruby giggle mischievously.

“Yeah….she does need to lighten up sometimes, but I still love her all the same anyway.” Ruby gushed making Weiss blush redder than her cloak as they interlock their fingers together happily. Winter nodded and cleared her throat to speak.

“Well, I suppose you might be wondering where mother currently is. She’s in the garden….” Winter said making Weiss gasp in worry until she raised up a hand to continue. “....reading her favorite book. She’s no longer drinking anymore, Weiss, you don't have to worry about a thing. Ever since father died she’s been a changed woman, she used to be so depressed to the point she didn’t bother tending to us growing up.”

Winter explained this to Ruby, who nodded in understanding despite wearing a sad face.

“That all changed though, now she runs the company full time and does it in the same way as our late grandfather Nicholas Schnee. So far she’s doing a splendid job undoing most of our father’s damage and repealing many of his unfavorable policies, particularly with the Dust mining wage gap between Faunus and humans.”

“Sounds like she’s a great job then, I’ve heard nothing but good things about her since the company stopped acting aggressively as a monopoly. But, how is she doing…..?” Weiss asked with clear worry.

“She’s fine, but as a woman she has her needs, that’ll be something of a group project for us to work on later tonight when we go and meet her.” Winter declared making Ruby pop an eyebrow in confusion as she continued.”But, for now go and rest up. I’m sure you’re tired from your long trip to our  house, I’ll call you when we begin the ‘party’. Pleasure to meet you again, Ruby, I’m sure we’ll get along famously.” Winter said making Ruby cutely smile before she and Weiss turned on their heels to leave the ballroom.

Weiss looked back at Winter and nodded knowingly without Ruby noticing, a sly smile curved up on her lips as she turned her head back forward walking alongside Ruby.

Winter bit her bottom lip and anxiously awaited for tonight, she’s heard so much about Ruby’s special appendage from Weiss over Scroll. So much was said that made Winer actually anxious to try out her sister’s girlfriend’s special tool on herself…..and her mother. Taking a seat on the stage and eyeing Ruby’s ass while she walked giddily with Weiss made the esteemed, and rather sexually repressed, specialist purr with longing. She hoped Ruby wouldn’t be too opposed to the idea later tonight.

******

It became nighttime sooner they either of them thought, after a healthy dinner and exchanging pleasantries in getting to know Klein the butler Ruby was actually excited to finally meet Weiss’s mom. She flipped open a comic book and kicked back on Weiss’s bed feeling her girlfriend curl up on her side watching her the comic with interest.

‘I just can’t believe what’s so great about this comic, maybe it’s the childish charm Ruby’s attracted to. I know she’s not a woman of taste like I am after all.’ Weiss thought  looking down at her body seeing her pajama nightgown cling tightly over her lithe frame. She sighed when looking over to the closet knowing what lay behind it, she was feeling nervous about tonight and hoped Ruby would be on board for it, but first she waited to receive Winter’s scroll call before taking any action.

“Ruby….there’s something I have to tell you, it’s kind of a big favor too.” Weiss began making Ruby turn her face over to the girl cuddling next to her. She closed her comic book and sat up wearing her usual smile on her face.

“What is it, Weiss?”

“I….need you and your thing tonight when we go meet my mom in her bedroom.” She began making her quirk an eyebrow in curiosity until she realized what she was talking about,, her face grew tomato red with her erection beginning to form inside of her pants. Being a futanari meant having a very high sexual libido that’d go crazy when stimulated a certain way. Thoughts regarding Weiss’s mom and the use of  her appendage stirred that feeling within her.

“I-I….what now?” she squeaked cutely and Weiss leaned in closely looking about ready to kiss her all over again until she felt the vibration of her scroll ringing right next to her body. Reaching over to pick it up she smiled when seeing Winter’s message sent with a photo attachment.

‘She’s ready and waiting.’

Weiss then scrolled down revealing a very shocking and sexy picture of her mother Willow Schnee laying back on the bed in light blue lingerie spreading open her pussy for the camera. Her large E cup tits stuck out of a blue cupless corset making Ruby’s face go bright red steaming once Weiss showed it to her.

“I want you to fuck me, my sister, and my mom. Please, Ruby, I’m begging you. She hasn’t had any since dad passed away and since then she’s only worked herself to near death fixing the damage. Granted he never touched her all that much anyway during their marriage, but she’s been on a dry spell for far too long and really needs it. Me and Winter figured it’d be best if we got someone we could trust and that just happened to have a penis. After feeling yours,tasting your semen, and everything else I thought it was perfect for tonight. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand about this.” Weiss admitted making Ruby giggle and pout cutely before sticking out her tongue in an adorable fashion.

“Weissey Weissey, you really got to be more honest with me before dropping a bomb on me like that. I...I wouldn’t mind giving your mother some loving using my thing, your sister either. I think that because you’re so pretty that it must be a family trait, hehehe.” Ruby giggled making Weiss blush before she leaned in closely caressing Ruby’s lips with her own making the other girl moan softly at her touch.

Ruby latched her hands around Weiss’s face pulling their lips together in warm steamy passion, their lips started curling up softly making soft lip-smacking noises with each suckle of skin. They breathed into each other’s mouths as they made out languidly for a moment, Weiss heard Winter’s message buzz her scroll again asking her to ‘hurry up’.

Thus, they broke off and nodded to each other with Weiss going to get changed into her outfit. Before she did that she knocked on the door summoning her butler Klein to it.

“Yes, Madam Weiss?” The portly and rather kindly fellow spoke from behind the doorway having been standing outside waiting to deliver them to Willow’s bedroom.

“Klein, take Ruby to go meet my mother. I won’t be long.” Weiss voiced and Ruby got up from the bed feeling slightly anxious about wetting her meat with the flesh of her girlfriend's family members. Truly she never saw this kind of development coming, as the door opened revealing the butler she was led out to head over to the appointed destination, her member twitched with excitement every step of the way.

****

Once she arrived Ruby gulped down her nervousness and knocked on the door announcing her arrival as per her girlfriend's plan.

“Um, I’m here. Ruby.” She voiced out her cute voice quivering with slight anxiety as the door opened up revealing a spacious luxurious room colored in dark blue, ice blue, and white color scheme. Ruby was amazed by how glamorous it appeared and looked ahead to see a large queen-sized bed with an elegant-looking woman seated cross-legged on top of it.

Ruby blushed when the  moonlight streaming through the large windows cascaded her body in a  beautiful glow, she came up close to get a better look and saw the woman in the photo there in the flesh. Willow Schnee.

“Welcome, Ruby Rose. I have been waiting patiently for you to arrive here, hope it wasn’t too offputting getting the proposal from my daughters.” Willow voiced with her tone dripping in silky seductiveness making her futa member throb readily with arousal.

Ruby nodded and blushed heatedly as she watched Willow uncross her legs before her eyes. The girl’s jaw dropped at the sight of her fresh juicy-looking pussy coming into full view, the woman had a slight tuft of flaxen silver hair below her navel and a body that Ruby would kill for. She was just as tall as Winter, if not a little more so, she had a slim perfectly curved waist and a wide set of hips perfect for baby-bearing. Her hair was let down beautifully in a curly elegant mane of silver with some of it crossing across her face giving her a sexual expression. Her breasts were a full set of E cups like she saw in the photo with perfectly icy pink nipples making Ruby’s mouth water.

Little by little she felt her erection beginning to push out into her pajama pants, Willow saw this and smiled seductively before getting up from her bed to approach the futanari girl.

“She’s cute, isn't’ she?” A second voice spoke out causing Ruby to turn around and see Winter Schnee from earlier come up behind. Apparently she opened the door for her and approached the girl wearing a white lacy lingerie variant of her mother’s nightwear. Winter had curves to match Willow's and tits just a size beneath her own, her figure was just as fit and sexy as she remembered from their initial meeting, but the difference now is that she has her hair down elegantly the same way Willow had. They were almost identical, save for Willow being taller and fuller with a pair of slight wrinkles around under each eye.

“Mmnnhh! I’m really feeling it now.” Ruby commented feeling the arousal fuel the hardness that is her erection.

They were both refined, silver-haired bombshells that could easily be mistaken for snow goddesses and they closed in around her body making her feel it more. Willow purred seductively close to Ruby and leaned down cupping her chin into her fingers before pulling the girl up onto her waiting lips for a sweet succulent kiss that had her mewling on sight..

“Mmhmm.~” Ruby moaned softly back into her mouth and locked eyes with Willow’s beautiful blue orbs with a half-lidded stare of lust. Her cheeks become red and glowy and her body started feeling sensitive as she felt her girlfriend’s mother sucking apart her lips hungrily in an intense lip-lock.

Thus began an intimate exchange between older woman and young girl with the former feeling up on Ruby’s dick through the fabric of her pajama pants. Winter smiled coyly and crept around from behind her bringing her hands over to do the same thing and massage her erection together. Ruby was whimpering pleasurably between Willow’s cool wet lips feeling the woman’s tongue burrow into her mouth lathering all over her own in the process. Ruby nearly went slack from how good it felt; the combination of their hands running her shaft through her clothing, the sensation of the woman’s tongue-twisting against her own, and the additional feeling of Winter’s thick breasts pushing into her back from behind.

SHe was the strawberry flavored cream in the middle of two popsicles, then they all heard a door opening making Willow cease her make-out session with her and direct her attention to Weiss who had just arrived. Ruby really felt her member twitch in excitement upon seeing her; her lithe angelic girlfriend wore a white lingerie set similar to Winter’s except she had a Rose symbol ‘marking’ above her mound proudly displayed as she blushed at Ruby.

“Huh, started without me? I’m hurt.” She mocked cutely as she walked over to them, suddenly all three Schnee women huddled around Ruby keeping the cute petite girl between their semi-naked bodies as they ran their hands all over her skin.

“Mnnghh. Haah….you all feel so good….! And you’re just touching me.” Ruby gasped hotly feeling Willow’s hands lift up her shirt revealing her growing set of B-cup breasts. Winter grabbed her pants and pulled them down revealing her strawberry pattern panties as well as a thick lengthy nine inch member standing firm and waiting to be treated by their lips.

“Uh oh, looks like little Ruby is standing for attention, I don't think we should make her wait any longer, do you?” Weiss asked her family members, both of whom nodded in agreement before dropping down to their knees in front of a blushing panting Ruby ready to give her the greatest night of her life.

‘Thank you again for this, Weiss, I really needed something like this.’ Willow thought going first and wrapping her soft cool hands around Ruby’s member making her  gasp. She squeezed her fingers around the shaft making her gasp at her touch and started squeezing them both tightly as she began to pump them back and forth.

“Ooh…...haahh….!” Ruby breathed out feeling the pleasant sensation of having a nice pair of female hands stroke her member. Willow leaned forward with mouth open and tongue out, she lathered her tongue around the head of her dick sensually making her feel the moist chills coming from it as she circled the head of her dick.

The mother Schnee then pushed her head forward taking it in deeper until the entire tip was inside her warm wet mouth. Ruby shivered with growing pleasure and tilted her head back breathing hotly, she then felt a pair of additional lips on the sides of her futanari dick prompting her to look down and see both Weiss and Winter squishing their lips hungrily into the sides.

“Aaaaaaaghh!~” Ruby yelped out with face red and pleasure coursing through her genital, Weiss’s lips suckled gingerly on her side while Winter’s sucked her lips more powerfully on hers. It was a miasma of oral pleasure going with Ruby’s body as she felt the Schnee woman blowing her cock all at once simultaneously in wet passionate fervor. The sounds of wet echoey slurping noises constantly came out with the young girl losing her footing and leaning back onto the bed due to the immense pleasure she felt.

Of course, they stay glued to her crotch continuing to serve her member frenziedly while they remained on the bed on all fours.

“Mmhhh! Hmm hmm hm hmmm!~” Weiss hummed lathering her tongue along the sides feeling her girlfriend shiver with intensity at the joint three-fold sensation. Winter reached down with her fingers and began pushing one into Ruby’s pussy from beneath her cock making the girl shudder with growing intensity as she felt both her sexual organs become stimulated.

Willow, however, simply kept throating her dick and pushed herself down even further till she took half of its entire length in. The warm spongy cavern of her mouth throbbed around Ruby’s length making her feel great pleasure as she started bobbing back her head on it furiously with nonstop delight. The slurping noises grew louder and louder  with Willow sucking Ruby off, all three women felt the girl beginning to cum after minutes more of this action.

Surprisingly this led to all three women lifting themselves up from her meat making the girl grumble in disappointment since she was hoping to get off to that.

“Heey….why did you stop? That was feeling really good.” She whined and sat up to see Willow, Weiss, and Winter all look to each other before looking back at her with smiles riddled with lust on their faces.

“Simple, Miss Rose, it’s because we don't want you to expend your batteries just yet. We, each of us, want a ride on it and for you to fulfill our much-needed desires without tiring out ahead of time. This begs the question of who will you go first though.” Winter said and Willow immediately moved forward taking the initiative to volunteer without waiting for a consensus.

“I’ll go, this was planned for me after all, besides if I go one more minute without having a flesh and blood cock inside of me I may go crazy from the dry spell.” Willow explained and the sisters nodded in agreement as she moved up to straddle Ruby’s waist readily by hovering herself above her standing erection.

“I will say that is pleasing to meet you, Ruby Rose, I can see why my daughter has taken a fancy to you. Now…..let’s get to know each other just as intimately as well.” Willow purred dropping herself down onto waist feeling Ruby’s member push swiftly into her tight slimy insides filling it all at once.

“Uaaaaghh! Oohhh my yes! I….I didn’t realize it’d feel this amazing!” Willow let out with a coarse gasp of breath as she felt Ruby’s member fill up her insides snugly and push up against her cervix. The older woman began grinding her hips along her slender waist seeing Ruby’s face light up in coarse excitement tossing her head left and right in unbridled pleasure.

“Nngfgh! S-soo tight….ooh it feels so good!~” Ruby cried out in ecstasy when she felt Willow Schnee’s walls squeeze down tightly on her length. The older woman wasted no time and began grooving softly on her body, her hips and bottom swayed back and forth with ever-increasing speed taking her girl-cock of wet and warm ride.

The bed started creaking and Willow’s body moved fluidly along her frame reaching her hands down to cup her smaller breasts into her hands. Ruby let out a squeal of ecstasy when feeling her strong yet smooth fingers knead the dough of her breasts as she continued riding her wildly. Her walls clenched down tight on her length, she swayed her pelvis back and forth languidly in swift fucking motion. Ruby was feeling the bliss of her life right now and watched as Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee crawled over to her ready to resume action while their mother fucked herself on her girl dick.

“Oooaahhhh! Uuaggh! Uuh uuh uuh uhh uuaaahh!~” Willow hollered out moaning wildly as she felt her body instinctively bounce up and down on Ruby’s length repeatedly in wild abandon. Her member plunged deeply inside smacking into her cervix and getting it to open up,Willow felt her insides begin to swallow Ruby’s meat deeper into her vaginal cavity making her really feel the throbbing organ begin to convulse after nearly forty-five more minutes of bouncing constantly on her lap. Her mind was a mess with pleasure and Ruby’s dick tickled a very sweet spot had inside of her mature frame.

All of this occurred while Weiss and Winter took turns kissing Ruby lovingly, Winter made out her with nonstop passion, tonguing Ruby’s throat out before letting Weiss go next. They squeezed and fondled her teenage tits while waiting for Willow to finish fucking herself on Ruby’s dick cowgirls style. To their relief they saw their mother work her pelvis frenziedly back and forth on her looking ready to finish with a climax as Ruby felt the pressure of her lions reach an apex.

Soon the girl started bucking her small hips upward into Willow’s body smacking her pelvis up wildly into hers in mutual sexual ecstasy. Soon enough the elder Schnee matriarch came and slammed her pelvis down hard on Ruby’s waist feeling her dick plunge upward deeply into her pussy piercing her very womb! She came hard and ground herself tightly on her letting out years worth of repressed sexual tension channel itself into squeezing Ruby’s futanari dick. Of course, this led to the girl cumming wildly and plunged her hips up into Willow’s waist feeling her cock explode in a thick barrage of semen pumping into her depths.

“Uuaaagghhh!~” Willow hollered out feeling her seed enter her body, the warm gooey feeling of her sperm flowing into her womb made her cum a second time in between it all and relishing in the afterglow of greatly-satisfied sexual bliss. Her body throbbed a few more times squeezing Ruby’s length some more milking her for more seed to pump into her womb. Ruby’s little swimmers raced hastily over to Willow’s still ripe unprotected eggs and made contact, this worry was lost on all parties due to being lost in utter pleasure.

Weiss and Winter listened intently for the loud pulsing sounds of her cock erupting inside of her mother, while it never occurred to Weiss that Ruby might impregnate people she certainly found the sight of her climax to be an extremely attractive one. Willow humped herself on her waist several more times before rolling over spent and breathing raggedly leaving Winter Schnee to get up and position herself on all fours in front of a still-hardened Ruby Rose.

Her dick twitched at the sight of her rump shaking itself before her eyes, Winter looked over her right shoulder at Ruby and winked while beckoning her to come close and do her next.

“Well? I’m waiting, but for my turn I’d like to make a very special request.” Winter began while Ruby sat up on her knees feeling giddy with sexual excitement. Her member felt lubed but still hard and full of life, seeing Winter’s sexy body offer itself to her sparked her lust greatly making her meat twitch readily for excitement.

“What is it?” She asked until she saw the woman reach back to her bottom to pull open her buttcheeks revealing her clean velvet butthole readily for her.

“I want you to do me here, Ruby Rose. Have your way with my anus and ravage me hard like you mean it, but be sure to let out your climax inside of my pussy. I want to really feel your seed the same way mother had.” Winter purred and Ruby nodded rapidly before cupping Weiss’s face kissing her briefly as she hopped over to get behind Winter.

She ran her soft dainty hands along the smooth curves of her large supple ass, Ruby shuddered at the touch of her soft skin and lined up her member to be between her buttcheeks. At first, she simply sandwiched it between her cheeks making winter shudder pleasantly at feeling the thick throbbing length saw itself in the valley of her asshole.

“Stop teasing her and stick it in already, I want to have my turn soon you know.” Weiss complained cutely making Ruby giggle as she hooked an arm around her waist pulling her to her side so she could make out with her some more. Both girls meshed lips languidly in passionate embrace while Ruby continued to saw her dick back and forth between Winter’s buttcheeks.

The older Schnee sister hated waiting, but damn did it feel good having Ruby’s dick groove itself between her butt cheeks. Winter bit  down on her bottom lip and tapped herself against the girl’s waist making her try to forget making out with her sister so she could focus back on her. Although, the sight of Ruby and Weiss’s tongues erotically twisting together out in the open certainly tickled her perversions. Both young girls were passionate in their lesbian splendor and made out so erotically that Winter was feeling envious of Weiss. Thankfully Ruby pulled away from her girlfriend’s face and brought her attention back to Winter Schnee’s ass.

“Sorry, hee hee, got caught up in the moment. This turn is all about you, Miss Schnee.” Ruby politely apologize spreading apart Winter’s buttocks so she could push her member over to the velvet star of her anus. The head pushed itself inside the ring spreading it open slowly making Winter grip the sheets of the bed to the point of ripping off the fabric. Ruby’s dick was a new feeling altogether and it was creating a wave of blissful sensations inside of her that she never felt before. Her ass spread open welcoming the entry of the girl-dick Ruby was so steadily pushing into her buttocks.

“Oooaaaahhh! Uuaagghh! Miss Rose….! Unnngh!~” Winter moaned loudly feeling the intense sensation of her asshole spreading apart. Ruby pushed a few inches into it and settled herself momentarily while grabbing the older woman’s hips into her hands. Weiss watched with excitement and started masturbating to the sight of her sister being anal fucked.

Ruby was panting hotly in growing ecstasy as she felt the tight warm muscle of her anal cavity really titillate her erection. She took a deep breath and squeezed her fingers around Winter’s hips before pushing her hips all the way against the surface of her ass! The woman tossed up her head moaning to the high heavens as she felt Ruby’s cock burrow deeply to the hilt inside of her rectum.

“Aaaaghh! Oohh wow it feels so good! S-so good! Mnnggh!” Ruby hollered out  beginning to push back her hips and slam herself into Winter’s ass. A chorus of soft skin-slapping sounds began to erupt between the two ladies, Winter’s body smacked and pressed constantly against Ruby’s frame feeling her asshole clench and throb as she bottomed out of her.

“Uuhh uuhh uuhh uuuhh uuaahhh!~” Winter howled and moaned planting her hands on the bed, her body rocked back and forth in constant steady motion as Ruby fucked her ass leisurely for minutes on end. The girl felt extreme pleasure from her ass muscle, Winter’s was certainly wrapping tightly around her length as she sawed out of her with relative ease. Ruby didn’t let up, not for one minute, and reached over her body spooning her so she could grab ahold of her tits and make her scream her name as they fucked.

‘Nngghhh! Ooahh!” Winter howled out with eyes shut and mouth gaping in constant euphoria. She felt Ruby’s hands twist and fondle her breasts while gingerly fucking her from behind, the way her dick speared downward into her anus ticked off so many perversions and hit so many weak spots inside of her body that she didn't know she had.

Minutes passed by into nearly half an hour and Ruby settled her tempo to simply gyrate herself inside of her asshole. Her dick stirred around within Winter’s anus steadily driving her insane with pleasure and making her cum for the second time already since the start. She bucked her knees as intense shivers ran through her body all at once, her pussy convulsed over nothing spritzing the bed beneath her in her fluids as Weiss watched while still masturbating. The girl had both hands running along her mound stroking her sensitive and moist womanhood as she watched her sister getting sodomized.

Eventually Ruby felt like her climax was approaching and started pounding Winter’s ass even harder, to the point ripples of skin splashed across her butt cheeks. The esteemed Atlas specialist picked up on this and ground herself into Ruby’s waist some more before suddenly pulling herself forward causing Ruby to pull her dick out of her gaping butthole. Winter quickly rolled onto her side lifting a leg up high into the air using her right hand, her left came down to her taint and spread open her dripping pussy lips suggestively before Ruby’s eyes.

“In here…! Hurry!” She begged with a reddened face and desperate look of hunger written in her eyes. Ruby didn’t answer verbally and instead grabbed her extended thigh and pressed herself diagonally into Winter’s body pushing her dick inside of her taint.

“Uuaaaaghhhh! Oohhh yes! Oohhh I’m...I’m cumming!~” Winter announced while Ruby feverishly pumped her hips into her tightening pussy. The girl winced when she felt the tight constricting convulsions of the older woman’s snatch and felt her member get squeezed to oblivions releasing an intense ejaculation coming from her appendage!

“Aaaaaghh!~” Ruby cried out in ecstasy tossing back her head and realizing a thick deluge of sperm straight from her dick while her hips remain conjoined with Winter Schnee’s. The sporadic constrictions of the woman’s cunt milked the girl’s cock for very life, Ruby continued pumping rope upon rope of heavily virile sperm straight into her gaping uterus! Winter felt the warm goo discharge splash into her womb sending her into yet another orgasmic frenzy that had her tossing her head around screaming out in utter bliss.

The thick gouts of cum that made it inside promptly filled up her body sending legions of little swimmers over to entrap one of her unprotected eggs. Ruby simply let the sperm keep coming making it so that Winter Schnee became fully fertilized officially becoming impregnated.

‘Uunngh! Aaahh…..oohhh...yess….! Mmhhh.~” Winter moaned blissfully as she rode out her climax keeping her hips joined with Ruby’s for another couple of minutes wringing out her seed with every convulsion of her vaginal muscle. Once she was done coming she rolled onto her back heaving with hard breaths as the young girl pulled herself out of her sperm-filled cunt with a smile.

“Huff...huf...wow….hehehehe, your sister and Mom must really like me,huh?” Ruby giggled looking over to Weiss, who promptly stopped masturbating and crawled up to her girlfriend snuggling closely to her at the side.

“Well obviously, if I like you so will they.” Weiss commented before cupping Ruby’s cheeks and pulling her lips into a sweet lesbian kiss, one in which the red girl channeled plenty of enthusiasm into. They made out for a moment with Weiss tenderly pumping her appendage within her right hand until Ruby felt ready to begin round three.

Gently she pushed the silver-haired girl onto her back and crawled on top of her preparing to take her in classic missionary position. Weiss happily spread open her legs revealing her moistened vulva to Ruby’s silver eyes, the girl kept her slender legs up high readying to feel futa dick inside her once again. Usually she takes contraceptives whenever they do it raw, although she wasn’t sure if her semen could impregnate people, Weiss did like the risk of not knowing if it was possible. Ruby blushed brightly at her and descended upon her frame sliding her dick into her open folds sheathing it entirely inside of the spongy pink passage of her pussy.

“Uuaaahhhh! Oohhh….Ruby!~” Weiss breathed out feeling filled up by her girlfriend’s dick once again. Her legs jingled and twitched, her pussy wrapped around the smooth appendage tightly lubricating it with her juices from arousal.

Ruby placed her hands around the girl’s shoulders keeping herself stationary as she pushed herself completely onto her body. Their breasts met and their hips intertwined with erotic embrace, Ruby was feeling Weiss’s cervix open up to swallow up her member entirely and began pumping herself steadily into her frame. The bed began creaking once again, this time slowly, as she sawed out her member into her girlfriend's sensitive folds. Weiss started huffing with ecstasy and brought her hands up to wrap around Ruby’s neck pulling her face onto hers for another intimate lesbian make-out session while she fucked her.

“Mmnngh.~ Weiss….!~” Ruby gasped out between breaths savoring the tight wet feeling of her pussy clinging tightly to her invading member. Gradually her movements started increasing, Ruby’s hips elevated higher and slammed down onto Weiss’s waist in hard strokes. Echoing sounds of bodies slapping against each other resonated throughout the room, Ruby was now energetically bottoming out of Weiss’s taint feeling her walls squeeze her tightly with every thrusting entrance.

The girls moaned and huffed together in mutual coital bliss, whenever they weren't making out they were groaning each other’s names. Ruby pressed her tits languidly Weiss’s similar-sized ones feeling the girl shiver and croon in ecstasy as she bottomed out of her. Her legs hung high in the air and jiggle with every movement Ruby made pumping her body into her, the moist squelching noises between her dick and Weiss’s pussy increased intensely the longer it went on.

For nearly an hour now Ruby had fucked her girlfriend into submission pounding and slamming her hips down and up constantly along her writhing frame. Weiss clung onto Ruby’s shoulders resting her head on one of them with her face scrunched up in intimate bliss. Her feet dangled some more as the raucous sounds of bodies slapping together escalated to the point of extremes. Ruby was now frenziedly pounding into her girlfriend's twat feeling her walls coil tightly on her invading member, she was feeling ready to blow any moment now and relished the feeling of cumming inside Weiss’s tight pussy.

“Uuaahh aahh aah aah aah aaahhhhh!~ Ruby! I’m cumming!” Weiss announced tossing back her head and pushing up her chest making their tits squish together languidly in mutual euphoria. Ruby winced when she felt Weiss’s cervix wrap tightly around her length, she felt her orgasm approaching as well and delivered one hard buck of her hips into the girl's waist cumming alongside her in unity!

“Aaaaaaghhhhh!~” Ruby cried out in ecstasy feeling her orgasm erupt, she pushed her dick in as far as it could go placing it directly inside of the Schnee girl’s very womb when it exploded! Thick gouts of semen came pumping down her throbbing shaft, Weiss then felt the warm gooey experience of having her walls painted with the futanari sperm! This sensation made her orgasm all the more stimulating causing her to wrap her legs around Ruby’s buttocks keeping her close and making sure she let everything out inside of her body!

The girls screamed together in unison cumming in mutually shared orgasm, Ruby’s lithe frame bucked and undulated against Weiss’s petite body over and over again feeling the girl’s walls milk her cock for everything it had. They screamed together holding onto one another’s body tumbling back and forth along the bed as loud thick spurts of semen were made stirring the other two women awake.

“Ah! Aaah!.....Aaaahhh!~ Oohhh….Ruby…~” Weiss huffed in ragged breaths slowly coming down from her climax and feeling the warm goo of Ruby’s seed overflow from her throbbing pussy. Once again the league of Ruby’s potent sperm cells raced toward their intended target; Weiss’s vulnerable egg. The girl crooned in bliss and rubbed her ankles together along Ruby’s back feeling the sperm inside her body bubble with the overflow seeping out of her snatch.

It would never occur to her at this moment that she was now pregnant with her girlfriend's baby, regardless, she loved feeling Rub’s naked body cuddle intimately with her.

“Mnnggh…..ready for more, Ruby?” Weiss asked purring as she felt Ruby cuddle her body against hers in smooth  naked comfort. Looking up into those silver eyes made her heart skip a beat like always, Weiss then heard some groaning from the background and saw both her mother and Winter rise up from their post-coital nap time.

Both of them eyed Ruby hungrily licking their lips together and started crawling over to the pair of girls on all fours ready to begin round four.

“What she said, Miss Rose. Are you up for another one? I certainly am, this time I recommend you take all three of us at the same time. Prove your sexual prowess at pleasing Schnee women, will you?” Willow suggested purring her voice and making Ruby shiver with excitement as she sat up from Weiss’s body.

Her member plopped out of her snatch with a wet pop of cum and fluids, Ruby was surprisingly still erect and eagerly held out her hands ready to bring the two women closer to her so they could begin their fourth round of fun.

“I certainly am, as long as i have Weiss here with me I have energy for anything.” Ruby squeaked making the other girl bush hotly as she got up. She hugged her from behind and cupped her tits into her hands relishing the feeling  of her body and basking in her love for the girl.

“Glad to hear that, Miss Rose. Weiss was right in choosing you to be her lover, now then…..” Winter began and started pushing herself close to Ruby alongside her mother. “...let’s begin.”

Ruby smiled brightly as all three pairs of lips meshed with her own at the same time starting the fourway with a three-way make-out session fueled by hungry tongues and lips.

****

Seconds later, the room filled with the loud noises of copulation all over again….

Moaning loudly in blind ecstasy was Willow Schnee once again, she was bent over the bedside with her buttocks exposed while Ruby stood behind her fucking her pussy once again. On her sides were Weiss and Winter bent over in the same position, the red-headed girl had taken to fingering their cream-filled insides feeling their walls tighten and gush around her digits. She pumped her hips voraciously back and forth smacking Willow’s ass constantly with her pelvis, Ruby was in the throes of lust alright The Matriarch Schnee’s pussy squeezed tightly around her appendage every time she pushed herself in.

While they themselves would engage each other in incest, Ruby was just happy to have all three Schnee women literally rolling over for her touch and her body. Her appendage was the catalyst to all of this and she was very happy to give it to them. Pumping voraciously into Willow’s pussy for another thirty minutes Ruby made the woman cum several times before she unloaded another payload of sperm into her tight convulsing depths. She saw her raise her head up moaning loudly with ecstasy upon feeling her seed inflate her womb even more.

Once she was done doing that the girls then came around her fingers once Ruby’s hands hit their G-spots, she had been burying most of her fingers into their dripping cunts while she had been fucking Willow’s deep motherly snatch. Weiss had came first soaking Ruby’s fingers in her juices around the same time Winter did as well, it was obvious they  had matching weak points that only Schnee women had. This put a confident smile on Ruby’s face as she pulled out of Willow and prepared to take them again.

***

Moans and body-slapping noises filled the room once again, this time the sounds of the bed creaking became included in the noise fest. Winter was on her back spread eagled feeling Ruby’s cocks spear into her insides over and over again while she sat upon her knees. She was fucking the big sister bent missionary style keeping her legs high in the air dangling while she was being made out with by Weiss and Willow in tandem.

The two other women made out with Ruby languidly with mouths open tasting hers in turns while she fingered their insides. They moaned hotly into her face whenever their lips weren’t connecting in oral bliss, all of this occurred while Winter felt her nether region get thoroughly pounded by Ruby’s waist. The feeling of her dick pumping gingerly inside  of her made the woman moan constantly as her body jiggled to her thrusts. Her breasts shook and her buttocks jiggled, all of Winter Schnee was screaming out in ecstasy with Ruby’s cock stirring up her insides.

Eventually she came again, for the third time since the fourth round started, and felt Ruby’s length beginning to throb hotly inside her cunt. This made the small girl turn her attention away from both Weiss and Willow so she could focus on fucking Winter to her heart’s content, her pelvis started swaying harder into her body from above creating louder skin-slapping noises that echoed along with Winter’s moaning.

Ruby soon lowered herself down onto her missionary position style and felt her legs wrap around her body as she fucked her. This continued on until the girl felt her final climax erupt making her hips pound savagely into her body as she came. Winter held her close feeling the thick rush of semen rushing to inflate her womb even more. Ruby moaned and huffed hotly constantly in bliss as she felt her seed leave her genitals filling up the elder Schnee sister even more. She grunted hoarsely and ground her hips into her waist savoring the feeling of her pussy milking her for more.

Once she was done Winter went slack feeling completely satisfied, Ruby sat up and looked over to Weiss waiting eagerly for her second turn while fingering own cum-soaked cunt. Ruby took Weiss once again , this time with her all fours mewling out like an animal as she bottomed out of her cunt.

Ruby was relentless in fucking her pussy so energetically, their bodies feverishly smashed into each other constantly for the next forty five minutes while Willow and Winter took the time to rest feeling satisfied. Weiss was moaning loudly cradling Ruby’s head from below as she felt her insides getting churned due to the constant thrusts of the girls futanari cock. Moaning and howling out loudly in nonstop bliss Weiss pressed her buttocks into Ruby’s waist again and again feeling her climax approaching. After a raucous amount of fucking with Ruby reaming Weiss doggystyle the two eventually came together in one final explosion of bliss! Weiss tossed back her head meeting Ruby’s shoulder crying out in ecstasy until their lips met in a passionate mouth-to-mouth embrace followed by their mutually-charged climax! Ruby’s member throbbed loudly and pumped Weiss’s snatch full of her  seed, pumping it over and over again while she ground her pelvis into her buttocks. Their lips stayed connected with Ruby’s thrusting and pulsating every other second pumping sperm into Weiss’s body.

The girls hummed peacefully with each other still kissing happily until they both collapsed naked together on the bed spent, naked, and sweaty with each other’s scent. Willow and Winter were still conscious enough to crawl up to Ruby’s frame and cuddle together alongside Weiss.

“Huff..huff…..welcome to the family, Miss Rose. I think we'll really like you being here with us.” Willow stated with the other two nodding in agreement.

****

Some time later….

 

Gently shaking the crying babies to sleep Yang Xiao-Long carried the three little silver-haired, silver-eyed, rascals in her arms while her father worked on making breakfast for the family.

“You know, I think I would’ve preferred Ruby and her ‘Girlfriends’ to hire some maides for over here or something.” TaiYang commented  stirring some eggs in the skillet while Yang just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

“They’re not that bad, dad, besides I kinda like having to play the role of fun motherly aunt while they….take care of business upstairs.” Yang commented letting her eyes move up to the ceiling to hear the constant floor-shaking noises being made by Ruby and the Schnee women.

“Aaagghh! Oohhh! Yesss! Fill me, Miss Rose!” Came Willow’s face making Tai-Yang blush a bit feeling tempted to sneak a peek.

“Unnggh! Ooohhhh! HAaahhh! Ruby!~ More! Cum inside my ass this time!” That was Weiss’s face this time making Yang blush as she carried the three little girls in her arms gently.

“Uuaaagghhh! Make me your bitch, Miss Rose! Make me call you ‘Mommy’ while we’re at it too!” And that was Winter’s voice howling loudly as the noises and tremors continued coming.

“Kind of ironic, huh? I mean, Ruby married all of them and now they’re all called ‘Rose’ by last name now. What’s the point?” Tai questioned making Yang shrug chuckling while still blushing hotly to hearing the sounds upstairs.

“Well, all awkwardness aside I’m just glad they’re happy. Now if only they can be a little quieter then it’d be heaven.” Yang commented making her father nod in agreement as he leaned over her to look at his beautiful adorable silver-haired granddaughters.

Meanwhile, the raucous noises of fucking continued nonstop upstairs with Ruby once again sperming the insides of Willow Schnee-Rose, Winter Schnee-Rose, and her loving girlfriend Weiss Schnee-Rose.

  


**End of Story**

 

AN:This has been for ‘Benji’, thanks for reading.


End file.
